Polyvinyl alcohol (PVOH) is a water soluble polymer that has been used for decades as a stabilizer in the synthesis of polyvinyl acetate homopolymer and copolymer emulsions for use as water based adhesives. While PVOH does provide some adhesion of the copolymer to cellulosics, it can hinder film formation and adhesion to plastics. In addition, PVOH is not compatible with boric acid and its derivatives. To enhance adhesiveness of the polyvinyl acetate polymers to synthetic materials and to be compatible with borate/starch mixtures, the removal of PVOH becomes necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,898 discloses vinyl acetate-ethylene (VAE) copolymer emulsions of about 65-70% solids prepared by copolymerization of vinyl acetate and ethylene monomers in the presence of a stabilizing system consisting essentially of low molecular weight PVOH and nonionic surfactant.